The Mechanic and the Cashier
by kandypops26
Summary: Its just another day of work for Vegeta. All he wants is a better job and to try out the new fast food restaurant in town. But along the way he finds him self meeting this blue haired woman. His day soon changes. Short AU story of Vegeta and Bulma. Rated T for language.


**So I had to write this it was bugging me. So here is a short story about Vegeta meets Bulma in the real life. Other characters Nappa, Raditz, and Frieza. I think its funny. But please review and tell me how it is and if I should make more short stories like this. Disclaimer:I don't own the characters. **

* * *

At a twenty four hour liquor store and gasoline station a muscular, shorter then average man with gelled up hair restockes the shelfs with many store goodies. While another muscular man who is bald and taller then the average male stood behind the cash register waiting for costumers to drop in. They had just started their late night shift.

"Hey Vegeta, you finished restocking the shelfs yet?" said the bald man.

"No Nappa, does it look like I'm finished?" the shorter man said in an irritated tone.

"Hurry up! You take to long," the bald man whined.

"Shut up! Or do this your self!" He held the chewy bars in one hand almost crushing the box.

"Ok I will." He gets out from behind the cash register and walks toward Vegeta. "I'll show you how its supposed to be done." He snaches the box of chewy bars Vegeta was holding, opens it and puts it on the shelf.

Vegeta drops the crate with the snacks on the floor and heads toward the cash register. "Do what ever you want. I just wanna get out of this place, and find a better job."

Nappa picks up the creat and starts putting the snacks in their designated spaces. In a matter of seconds he finishes restocking the snacks and goes to get the crate of drinks, in the back storage room, to reload the fridge. "You always sing the same song," he said while coming back with the drinks.

"No I swear this time I'll find a better job. That faggot for a boss can't do nothing about it." He pounds random buttons on the cash regester feeling irritated with his current job.

"Actually...he can." Nappa replies, Vegeta glares at Nappa, but then Nappa looks the other way, "talking about the boss, where the hell is he? Frieza is never around."

"Idiot he has other matters to attend. He's a multimillion air who keeps growing his little shitty business. And has more then a thousand gasoline stations around the world, plus he's the owner of the Freezer kitchen supply's. Who wouldn't be busy?" he spat.

" Well I guess," Nappa says while reloading the blue colored drinks on the top rack of the fridge. "Hey want a cooler Vegeta?"

"No."

"Okay suit your self," he pulls out the cold blue colored drink from the fridge, and tosses the crate aside.

"Put that back Nappa."

"Why should I?"

"You'll be owing money to the transvestite."

"I doubt he would even notice," he snatches a tail mix from the shelf as well.

_~"Put that back you dirty monkey!"~_ a high pitched nasally voice said through the speakers.

They both jump to the voice, and idiotically looked around the store.

_~"Idiots I'm talking through the speaker,"~_ the voice barked. Nappa just stands there holding the snacks not knowing what to do. _~"Buy it or put it back! Honestly you're one of my special workers."~_

"Am I really special to you?" the bald worker asks.

_~"No I mean your really stupid."~_

Nappa frowns, he was ready to go off but Vageta signals him to calm down. He takes a breath then looks at Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta do you..."

"No!" the shorter worker cuts him off.

"But you don't even know what I was about to ask."

The shorter man rolls his eyes, "You want money and I'm not lending you any."

"Oh come on Vegeta I'll pay you back," the bald guy tries giving him the puppy eyes.

"You already owe me money!" he jumps from behind the cash register to Nappa.

"Since when?" he folds his arms in front of his chest.

"From that one time when you wanted food but you had no money on you, and I had to pay for your animal appetite."

"I don't remember." Vegeta glares at him. "Hey Vegeta, don't be like that."

"Put a sock in it."

Totally oblivious that Freaza was still on the speaker phone, they continued their argument. ~"Hey! Either put it back or pay for the damn thing!"~ the high pitched voice yelled.

Nappa grunted looking for loose change in his pockets. Luckily he had three dollars in his back pocket of his uniform pants. "Here and keep the damn change," he slams his hand on the counter. He glares at the camera just incase Frieza was watching, then glares at Vegeta who couldn't help but smirk.

Vegeta hops back over the counter and takes the change, "thanks for shopping at FreeZ liquor store and gas station." Then smirks at Nappa who was about to blow up with rage.

It was twelve mid night and it was the short mans break time.

"Hey Raditz." Nappa calls from the storage room when he sees the long haired man enter to switch shifts with Vegeta. The long haired man just nods back at Nappa.

Raditz walks to the storage room to the lockers and puts his belongings away and clocks in. He comes back to the front of the stoor and sees Vegeta exiting the door. "Hey were ya going?" Raditz shouts at Vegeta so he could hear him.

"To that new fast food place a cuple miles away. Hey Nappa I taking your car!" he shouted. He's been wating to try the fast food place ever since it opend up. The reveiws say its good so why wouldn't he try it?

"Bring me back a taco!" Raditz shouted rubbing his tomach for a late night snack.

Vegeta grunts and lets go of the door. He hops in the rundown car and drives off. Only a few miles off the road and Vegeta hears the car clunking, then it starts jerking and slowly starts slowing down to a snail's pace. "Shit! Just great," he says while he slams his hand on the wheel. "This was just what I needed! Fuckin' Nappa!" The car comes to a compleat stop and Vegeta is stuck in the middle of the road. The fast food restaurant was 1.5 miles away and his stomach was roaring with pain. 'I knew I should have grabbed a snack,' he thought.

Pushing his car to the nearest exit he finds a flickering light that read Briefs Mechanics. He pushes it into the open garage and starts lightly panting because of the long walk. "I need this fixed!" he exclaimed resting his hand on the trunk of the car.

A blue turquoise haired woman looks up from fixing another car in the garage. She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand and stares at him. All she wanted was to go home and go to sleep but she always had to stay up late fixing cars. But she couldn't say no to a customer if they were going to pay her. "Sure, whats wrong with it?"

"It stopped working and some orange light started flickering saying check engine."

"Okay, I'll probably get it done tomorrow," she said in an exhausted voice.

"No I need it now!" Vegeta's voice rose.

Irritated from her new costumer, veins started popping out of her head. She was about ready to ignite but she suppressed it, "Well sorry your highness things can't always go your way!" She drops the wrench she was holding, as she finished up the car she was working on. "I got a life too you know!" She mumbles some other stuff the man couldn't hear.

Vegeta growls in anger, "I don't have that kind of time!"

She sighs, "wait why do you need it so badly?"

"I'm on my brake and I don't have all night and I need to get back to work."

She wipes her hands with an old dirty rag, "have you already eaten yet?"

"Hu?"

She raises her voice, "Have You..."

"No not yet," he cuts her off. His stomach growls loud and echoes through the garage.

"Well would you like to get something to eat? I'm hungry as well." She looks up at him as he glares down at her. "I can also drive you back to work if you want. Then I'll get back to work on your car. Deal?" she said sweetly.

A light blush crept on Vegeta's face from the womans words. He turnes his head to the side looking outside, "Sure what ever. I don't care, all that matters is you better get the job done."

She was irritated, she tries to be nice to this guy but he still wants to boss her around. Does he know who he is talking to. Holding her urge to snap at him she gets up from her seat and quiely exhales, "Okay then it's a deal. What time do you get out of work?"

"At five," he crosses his arms as he responds.

She was happy she would get some time to rest and postpone the car work for later. "Ok lets go," she signals him out of the shop. She closes the garage and they walk to her car. They both hop in and they take off into the starry night.

"I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Bulma!" she sticks out her hand to shake his.

"Vegeta," he responds. He stares at her hand then shakes it.

"Nice to meet you," they were quiet for a few minutes. "Hey where would you like to eat? I wanted to try that new fast food restaurant. Whats it call... Mr. Garlic Jr.'s I think." She runs her right hand through her turquoise blue hair.

He smirks at him self, 'yes I can still try out the new restaurant!' "Sure we can go there," he responds trying no to sound interested. He leans towards the window resting his chin on his hand. He watched the night as they road in the car.

"Okay Mr. Garlic Jr.'s it is!"

They finally reached Mr. Garlic Jr.'s and went through the drive through. ~_"What can I get you?"~ _a voice said through the speaker.

"I'll get one order of Jr. special with a sprite."

~_"Ok will that be all?"~_

"No." She turns her head toward Vegeta who couldn't decide between the Ginger and Spice burger or the Mustard and Salt burger. "Um I'll get a number three, with a side of curly fries and a coke," Vegeta yells through the window.

_~"Ok so an order of a Jr. special, and a Ginger and Spice burger, with curly fries with a coke and a sprite. Will that be all?"~_

"Wait!" Vegeta jumps in his seat. "And an order of your special taco and thats it!" He sits back down crossing his arms.

_~"Okay so a Jr, a Ginger and Spice, two soft drinks, and a taco. Will that be all?!_"~ the voice said sounding irritated.

"Yes." said the blue haired girl.

_~"That will be fifteen dollars at the first window."~_

She looks for her bag franticly. It was supposed to be in the car but she couldn't find it. She checked all over the place many times, under her seat, in the back seat. Vegeta watches her while she looks for her purrs. 'Honestly this woman's disorganized, not standing it any more hen puts a hand on her frantic hands and says, "Forget it I'll pay since...your...the one who's going to fix that junk." He pulls his hand back and brings out fifteen dollars from his pocket.

She stares at the money then takes, "ok thanks sorry." She clasps her hands to a prayer position. He just grunts and looks straight forward not wanting to make eye contact with the 'crazy' woman.

They paid and waited for there order to be ready. A short man with a greenish cap and greenish elf ears come to the window, "here's your order." Bulma takes the stuff and tells him thanks. She drives to an empty parking space near a trash can. They ate in silence, Bulma couldn't handle the silence any longer so she switches on the radio to Alternative music. Vegeta quickly changes it to a hip hop station then continues eating. Bulma gets mad and switches it back to alternative then huffed. Vegeta gets irritated that a vein rises from his forehead, so he changes the radio to a rock station. They both stay quiet and eat silently till they were finished with their meal.

They soon get back on the road, "So were's your work?"

"180 Ginyu Drive." he responds.

"Oh that one gasoline station? Yeah ok I know were it is." Vegeta just grunts. They drive to FreeZ gasoline station and liquor store. Bulma stops on the other side of the street infrount of the gas station. "Here you are," she says.

He steps out the car, "Thanks," he said as leaned into the open window with his elbows resting on the car.

"Any time," she smiles at him. He stands up strait and walks away.

He gets back to work and she drives off. Vegeta steps into the store with Raditz's taco in his hand. Nappa comes running from the storage room, "What the hell took you so long

"That stupid car of yours broke down, it stopped all of a sudden. So I took it to a fuckin' mechanic." He angrily walks behind the cash register.

"Did you check the gas you nitwit?"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, he mentally smacked his head thinking, 'why didn't I check before.' He responds, "no."

"Maybe it needed gas," the bald man said although he knew his car had no gas and was to lazy to refill it.

"I wasn't going to pay for gas for your stupid car. You would have ended up owing me more money."

"You didn't want to pay for gas but you took it to a freakin' mechanic. Now tell me how is that going to turn out? You weren't thinking the mechanic would work for free would you?"

Vegeta was shocked, why couldn't those thoughts occur sooner. "Shut up!" He was in rage not knowing how to respond to Nappa's questions. He sits behind the cash register not saying a word. Nappa and Raditz look at each other then back a Vegeta. They knew he felt his pride crushing so they just let him be. Nappa goes back the storage room to finish his home cooked meal he was eating, and Raditz eats the taco he orderd. Nappa is such a mama's boy he brings packed food to work every day and always calls his mother before he leves for work.

Four hours had passed since he met that mechanic. Something about her was eye catching but he didn't know what. Was it her hair, or her big blue eyes that were always looking at him, or was it her womanly body. 'Stop thinking like that Vegeta!' he tried to tell him self. 'Why do I have these thoughts?' He couldn't stop thinking about her, when he tried not to, her image would take over his mind. It's not like it's something special, he had other thoughts about woman, but this ones different. 'No I'm probably over thinking things, I need to to calm down and stop listening to my...'

"Hey isn't Vegeta a little spacey?" Raditz whispered to Nappa.

"Yeah your right! He'd usually start an argument with the costumers and complain how stupid they are calling them simple minded idiots. But today after he got back from his break he's been quiet."

They exchanged glances. Raditz walks to the storage room and sits on a chair facing a small tv trying to enjoy his two hour brake he had, before going back to work.

Nappa yells across the room, "Hey Vegeta! Vageta! Hey Vegeta! Vegeta, Vegeta, Vageta!" knowing how to irrited his friend.

"Oh goddamit Nappa!" Vegeta snapped.

Nappa walks up to Vegeta and asks him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Now go away."

"Your just quiet. What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing happened. Can't I be quiet sometimes?"

The big bald guy shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "Sure whatever."

Vegeta stayed quiet till the end of his shift. He didn't know why he felt so strange but at the same time he wanted to go meet the woman from the mechanic place again. As he clocked out he couldn't stop thinking how he would present him self. 'Wait why am I thinking like this. Stop this instant!' He pulled out some change to catch the early morning bus to retrieve Nappa's car. He would have to pick up Nappa after because his shift was almost over as well.

Reaching the mechanic shop he sees the blue haired woman sleeping on her desk with cold coffee next to her. He slams his hand on the table only to startle her and make her fall off her chair.

"What the hell was that?" she gets up and lets her eyes adjust to the image in front of her.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the job!" He said with a smirk on his lips.

She sits back on her chair, "well if you hadn't come by and dropped off your car I wouldn't be in this state!"

"Where is it?" he asked.

She points the car that was parked on the other side of the shop. "That would be one fifty. Your car was in a pretty bad condition but I gave you a discount. Oh and I filed up the gas tank it was empty. I don't get how you work at a gas station and you were out of gas. "

Not fazed by her comment he shrugs it off, not to mention it was all his friend Nappa's fault. He looks into her eyes then blushes from her gentle smile she flashed at him. He hands her the money, "Thanks."

"Anytime, Oh heres the keys." She tosses them to Vegeta. He walks away with out another word. "Hey how about he hang out sometime?" the blue haired woman yelled. "Lets be friends."

He just looks back. "Sure how about tomorrow?" he smirks.

"Okay fine by me," she responded.

"Ok I'll pick you up after work," he turns and walks away. He was glad he would get to see her again. Other then her loudness and her jabbery mouth there was something about her he really liked but he didn't know what.

* * *

Mmmm... Now i want Jack in the box for some strange reason. I'm constantly editing this to make it better. If you read any of they ongoing stories im taking a break to edit and to writing short stories.


End file.
